


Calgynephobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aerialist Jess, Alternate Universe - Circus, Calgynephobia, Circus, College Student Sam, Contortionist Cas, Dean tries to hook his brother up, Drunk Dean Winchester, Eventual Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fear of beautiful women, Gen, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester are Cute, M/M, Misunderstandings, Newly formed relationships, Pissed Off Dean, Sam says things he can't take back, Sam-Centric, Secret Relationship, aerialist Dean, former circus performer Sam, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: Dean introduces Sam is his new partner at the circus, Jessica. Chaos ensues.





	

“S’my, you need t’ find a gal.” Dean slurred.

“You’re drunk.” Sam pushed his brother away. “I don’t need your help finding a girl.”

Dean pulled himself out of the chair. “Then why don’t you look for one?”

“Sit back down, Dean.” Sam tried to grab his brother.

“Gotta take a leak.” Dean stumbled to the bathroom. He waited for his older brother and he caught a glance at a beautiful woman and quickly adverted his eyes.

The young Winchester flinched when his brother reappeared with a whiskey in hand. “Are you scared to talk to girls or something? I caught you staring at the new aerialist, Jessica.”

“No, I was just waiting for you.” Sam shook his head. “Who is this…Jessica?”

Dean took a swig of his whiskey. He got up and walked over to Jess. “Hey good-looking, did you know that you look just as good in the air as you do on the ground?”

“Nice try, Dean, but you’re my partner and you’re not my type.” Jess rolled her eyes.

“No, no, I’m being my brother’s wing man. He’s in college at Stanford to be a lawyer.” Dean grinned a stupid smile.

“Strange way to do it, Sweetheart.” Jess smiled. “Where is he?”

Dean grinned. “It worked, though. I’m gay, Hon. I’m fucking the contortionist, Castiel. Sammy is right over there.”

“Really? I would have never thought.” She beamed. “I wanna go talk to him.”

Sam flinched when Jess sat down beside him. “H-Hi.”

“I’m Jess, Dean’s aerial partner. You’re Dean’s brother right?”

“Y-yeah.” Sam looked away. “I gotta go. I have…homework.”

“Ok, I’ll see you later?” Jessica said as Sam ran off quickly.

Dean sat down beside his partner. “Did S’my runoff?”

“Yeah, barely said two words. It was like he was scared. Where’s Cas? I’ve been here 2 months and I know he doesn’t like you getting hammered without him with you.”

“Honey, not many people know about me and Cas…especially with the circus family around.”

“Why are you hiding it?”

“because it’s not a relationship. We’re just fucking, a lot. Don’t you dare say anything.” Dean slurred.

Jess nodded with a smile. “Is Sam gonna be at the show next week?”

“I think so.” Dean smiled. “He doesn’t see me perform often. He’s pretty busy at school so he can’t travel.”

“Did he use to work at the circus?” Jess frowned.

“He was a stage hand when we were younger. Our Dad was a rigger and didn’t care if I performed and was happy about the money I brought in and Sam was never interested.” Dean shrugged. “but when we are here or Kansas…he’ll come and watch.”

“That’s sweet. We should go back to our trailers. You need to sober up, to nurse that hang over you’ll have tomorrow during practice which we’ll still have.” Jess smirked.

“I don’t get hangovers. I know how to drink. You know that wives tales. Liquor before beer, no need to fear.” Dean stumbled out of the bar.

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()** _

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Dean. I’m surprised you remember it.” Sam whined.

“I never forget. You pussied out and ran like a girl. I’m sorry, but you can’t get a girl because you are one.”

“Shut up!” Sam snapped. “I had homework I forgot about, Dean!”

“Easy now!” Dean smirked. “Are you gonna go to the show tomorrow night? It’s mine and Jess’s first performance together.”

“No, I can’t I have my final on Monday and I have to study for the LSAT next weekend.”

“Really? You come to all of my shows nearby, no matter what test, final or project you have.”

“The LSAT is extremely important to me. I wish  I could go, but  I can’t.” Sam frowned. He had been more than prepared for the test. He took the final yesterday and he took the LSAT last week and got a 174. “Maybe next time.”

“Sammy, it’s very important for you to go. I have a big surprise for someone special.”

“It’s Sam. What are you going to do? Please don’t tell me you have already slept with your partner.”

“No, no, Jess is not my type. She’s yours. I need you to be at the show. Please?” Dean sounded serious.

“Give me a real reason why you want me to come. Not just because there is something special.” Sam huffed.

There was muffled words spoken, usual Dean; talking with other people while talking to him. “It’s dealing with a…uh…secret relationship with another performer.”

“Thanks, Dean. You’ve managed to still not convince me. You’re sleeping with yet another act that will be wiped off the list.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Silence was all the young Winchester to hear. Maybe some shuffling, but there was a clear sound of a door closing. “Fine, Sam, since you are being such an ass, I’ll tell you. I’m getting engaged.”

“Who’d you get pregnant?”

“Why are you being such a jerk? I’m trying to invite you to one of the biggest moments in my life and you think it’s a joke.” Dean was actually getting angry.

“I’m having a hard time believing you are getting engaged and it not be caused by wedlock.” Sam laughed dryly. “When is the baby due?”

“Fuck you, Sam. I am getting engaged. HIS name is Castiel as in the contortionist. We’ve been dating in secret for years. Him and I were talking about marriage and he said he was gonna proclaim his love toward me and propose tonight and you had to be here.” Dean yelled into his phone. “I never thought I would see this side to you again. Don’t come to the show tomorrow. I’ll tell Jess you were too much of an ass to show up to mine and hers first performance. She was the only person who knew about me and Cas because I let it slip. I’m sorry that you are a whiny little baby who can’t believe his good for nothing circus freak brother who can’t keep a steady girlfriend, fell in love with a guy. Go to Hell, Sam.”

Sam was shocked when Dean hung up. “Damn.”

“What’s going on?” Sam’s roommate asked as she sat on the couch.

 “It was my brother. He’s pissed…”

“Because you’re afraid to talk or see this girl you think is pretty.” Ruby smirked.

“I’m not afraid, Rub.” Sam frowned. “I just don’t think me hooking up or getting in a relationship with Dean’s partner is a good idea…”

Ruby smirked. “Yeah, yeah. You couldn’t talk to me until you found out I was a lesbian.”

“Not true.” Sam scoffed.

“Go to the damn circus, Sam.” Ruby shook her head. “Do you really want a pissed off older circus performer brother of yours?”

Sam huffed. “I really don’t, but one; Dean basically came out of the closet to me and I was a jerk.”

“Well, then go to the fucking circus and prove him wrong and apologize, you dumbass.”

“You know I’m glad you’re a lesbian.” Sam rolled his eyes. “You would not be attractive straight.”

“Right there you admitted it that you would only talked to me because I wasn’t sexually attracted to you.” Ruby pointed.

“You’re just imagining things. I’ll go to the circus, but they aren’t as exciting when you go to dozens of times a year.”

Ruby smirked. “I haven’t gone to a circus since I was a little girl. Can I come along? I wanna meet your brother.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*(** _

It was so early that the pre-performance hadn’t started yet. Sam guided Ruby behind scenes to find everyone checking their equipment and talking with the riggers one last time.

“Where’s your brother?” Ruby clung to Sam’s arm.

“Over there practicing.” Sam pointed.

“Why is he wearing like gym clothes?” She frowned.

Sam frowned. “Dean doesn’t do the pre-show. He used to, but once he got his new partner, he wants her to warm up while he’ll practice in private.”

“Let’s go over to him.” Ruby walked toward the older Winchester. “Dean?”

The Winchester looked up pat his name being called by the unknown petite brunette woman. Then he saw Sam and frowned. “Sam?”

“Hey, big brother. You told me to show up so I did. This is my roommate, Ruby.”

“I think the words were: _“Go to Hell, Sam. I didn’t want you arrogant, homophobic ass in my circus.”_ So leave, Sam.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sam feels sorry about what he said. The boy is just scared of beautiful women that could be attracted to him, to me because I’m a gay.”

Dean scoffed. “Nice to meet you, Ruby. I’ve known about that fact for a while. Your roommate is a lying asshole.”

“How so? He was a jerk. I’ll admit, but what else?” Ruby squinted. “He was just shocked about your announcement. He doesn’t dislike your preferences, just shocked that you ended up gay.”

Dean groaned. “Leave me alone, Sam. I need to practice.”

“I’m sorry I was a jerk, Dean. Don’t be mad, big brother. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, Sam, now. Go, I need to get ready.” Dean frowned. “I should have changed an hour ago.”

“You haven’t perform in the pre-show since Jessica started.”

“Jess got food poisoning last night. Doctor’s orders that she doesn’t perform tonight.” Dean abruptly walked away.

_**)(* &^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

Ruby followed Sam out of the building and to the trailers where Jess was. He knocked on the door.

The young blonde opened her door, completely dressed to perform, not looking sick whatsoever. “You don’t look sick.”

“Is that what Dean told you? No, we are still performing tonight. We are both doing the pre-show. That’s where Dena’s gonna propose.”

“Why does he keep lying to me?” Sam turned to find that Ruby had disappeared. “Uh—“

“I think Dean wanted us to be alone. He said something about you getting nervous around pretty girls.” Jess smiled. “Which means you think I’m pretty.”

“You are—I mean…” Sam blushed. “What are you doing after the show?”

“Going to Cas and Dean’s celebration with you.” She smiled.

“Ok.” Sam smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, Sam. Now, he a gentleman and ask me out.”

“Jessica, my brother is having a party for his proposal to his boyfriend…do you want to be my date?”

“Sure.”

_******* _


End file.
